Leader
by r'n'rb
Summary: Leader:to go before or with to show the way conduct or escort: to lead a group A Robin centric collection of one shots , poems , drabbles.
1. Boys Don't Cry

**Story : **Leader

**Chapter : **Boy's Don't Cry

**Character(s) **Robin centric , with the TT making a few lines.

**Rating:** T, for the fic as a whole and K, for this one in particular

**Summary : **More Robin Centric-ness , brooding , happy , silent, loud - its all about the Robin. This oneshot in particular I wrote when I was contemplating what severe perfectionism does to one - Robin is a perfectionest with a hero's complex and a negative obsessive dispostion at times, so I went from there.

AN: See my comments at the bottom .**  
**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**Boys Don't Cry**

The blackness of the night sky,

reflects its self in the midnight waters.

The tide creeping in slowly ,

waves washing in,out, in out.

An influx of cold water

seeping its way onto the shore.

The air is damp, and a small breeze swirls by .

Cold,

Icy .

A symbol of alone-ness-

as the world slumbers on .

City lights,

The ones that are ever, burning

Glowing.

Artificial, warmth and comfort

Fabricated-

like everything else.

To keep out the cold

To drive away the fears

But Tonight,

the lights are dimmed

and the stars

shine bright overhead .

Pure,

Resilient,

and so far away.

And the moon, the moon hides its silvery face behind a cloud .

The unreachable…

The unattainable…

A young boy sits on the sand,

one hand supporting his weight

as he leans back .

The other hand carelessly tossing,

grains of sand into the air.

He sighs.

His thoughts are twisted,

Warped.

Filled with a self doubt

And self-loathing

so deep

That all his reality has become

dark ,

an endless abyss .

So twisted

Broken

Un-loved.

His bruised mind

secreting omens,

flowing like the rivulets of blood

congealed on his shivering skin.

Omens of sadness

Obsession

And miss-use .

The wind picks up its speed

and the cold air sent shivers

coursing through his body

He sighs

and brings his yellow cape around his shoulders.

He wonders for a moment

why his cape is yellow.

Yellow is a colour used to brighten,

To spread copulas amounts joy

Yellow is sunshine,

Yellow is light

He is anything but light,

a blacked charred figure .

He's burnt out

Stretched to far

Past the limits of reality

and the confinements of sanity.

The tide creeps up higher,

the tips of his shoes begin to dampen

with the oncoming flow.

But he takes no notice,

instead in sinks deeper

into himself.

No one can save him now,

Not even Starfire.

Not the one beacon of light-

The epitome of joy

The shining sparkling

Pure

Everlasting

Star

She can't save him now,

He's stuck

in his own world,

Black and gloomy,

Devoid of happiness

Empty of emotion

Empty of life.

Even she cannot lift him up.

Out of the bottomless

pit

He has dug his own grave.

…And he has only himself to blame…

The back of his throat clogs up and His eyes

- burn,-

Red,

Raw,

The salty liquid itching

to come tumbling out, and cascade

in a blanket of sadness.

He does not cry though...

Boys don't cry

Sidekicks don't cry

Leaders don't cry

…Let downs don't cry…

The burning stops,

but the pain in his heart remains….

A dull blackened ache.

A smile crosses his face,

a smile dripping with sarcasm.

A sneer,

for he cannot truly smile.

Because that is all he is….

Or so he thinks….

…A let down…

To Bruce…

His Team…

Starfire…

But mostly to himself,

and he cannot escape that.

The tides continues to rise

, the midnight water now drenching his boots

and tickling the tops of his knees

… he fails to notice…

Too inebriated

with his self-depreciation ,

Too caught up

in his self-created tail spin .

He fails to notice

his accomplishments

because he gets too caught up

in his failures.

He cannot see his victorious

moments of happiness

His obsession for perfection

stands in the way,

It fogs his view,

Clouds his mind

Darkens his thoughts

his spirit

…his soul

Continuing on his blackened path

of destruction.

Until everything he touches becomes stale

and tainted.

_Is this all I truly am ? _

_A let down ,… a misused mistake ?_

_A vortex of failure to mankind ? _

_How can I , save others_

_When I can't even save myself…_

………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Somewhere in a cold T shaped tower, 

a Green elf sits.

Along side him his half-metal companion .

They sit in silence ,

staring unseeingly

.out the darkened window

…a dark haired boy clear, in both of their mind…

They are silent _…_

..Brows furrowed …

...Pizza, cold,

and untouched …

…Game controllers tossed

carelessly

onto the floor,

forgotten.

The Silence remains , …

Daunting , thoughtful,

for once careworn…

…They are worried…..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Across the Room

a cloaked figure slouches on a chair ,

her closed mouth upholding the silence.

…meditating…

struggling to keep her mind focused…

…her concentration breaks …

and her eyes open …

Her meditating hands droop ,

as do the corners of her mouth .

Displaying the slightest bit of emotion

…concern ,

anguish …. and

…doubt…

* * *

….And alone on the roof sits the one who sheds tears. 

Her tall willowy frame drapes over the cold concrete,

Sprawled on her back …

Searching the skies ….

Searching her heart …

Hands lying limply at her sides ,

Hair cascading over her shoulder

in a sheet of fiery follicles

Her is face tilted toward the heavens ,

while streams of tears run down her face.

The crystal liquid

pooling in salty patches

on the cold pavement.

She cries for him ,

For his sake

His sanity

His well-being,

She sheds pure, untainted tears.

For his soul …

And for his love ….

…He needs love…

She gets up ,

her patience gone

...she needs to help…

…She loves…

……………………………………………………………………………

* * *

He looks up at the sky , 

drawn into its star sprinkled indigo depths.

But he does not find an a answer

…or he doesn't find one to his liking.

He is still, …

a let down ,

a pitiful mistake

pathetic ,

old

and used.

-his self created downward spiral .

-his self inflicted depression

he is, but a let down .

Deep inside he knows

that there is more than one side to his internal battle ,

Deep down under his wounds

he realizes that he is more

That people care …

That Starfire cares…

…That he cares …

But the comforting thought is buried

too deep ,

and it pains him to know

that even if help is around the corner ….

…he can't take another step…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Suddenly,

a warm hand takes hold of his shoulder …

he turns his head.

…hope…

Starfire is kneeling beside him,

a soft,

caring smile on her face ,

Light,

Beauty,

Radiance,

Life.

Her emerald eyes

hopefully imploring ,

searching through the depths of his broken soul,

For a spark

A signal

A sign.

The burning in his eyes returns ,

he opens his mouth

yet he finds himself unable to speak….

She continues to smile encouragingly.

And he realizes ,

with a sudden dawning comprehension .

She is still his beacon of light ,

She is….life…in its purest most joyful form

She is still…. his hope.

A single salty jewel

escapes the confinements of his lashes ,

Trailing a wet path down his face...

He wipes it away ,

quickly

with the back of his hand.

He cannot cry

...boys don't cry ...

Still Starfire stays ,

now resting her head on his shoulder .

One arm encircling his neck ,

while her spare hand caresses his cheek .

She is silent ,

She lets the quiet sooth him ….

Release him.

And more tears fall,

The clean, clear liquid sorrow

could no longer be held in...

… With each falling, tear drop …

...the fog in his brain

begins to clear...

With each wet droplet,…

his world looks a little less dark and desperate…

Not yet, perfect,

Not yet, light…

.thought it begins to shine on his horizon.

Not close to well,

Still…

on the edge of chaos.

But shades of grey appear …

The shadow in his mind,

not so forbearing

…and his heart ….

less icy…

He knows now….

Boys can cry

Winners can lose …

and still smile

..and those lost in the depths of their minds

will slowly find an exit to freedom…

….and all the while ,

he knows that she will be there ,

she always was.

…he wraps his arms around her waist …relief flowing through him….

Content…

….they watch together

as the moon moves out from its cloud cover .

Its silvery-white light casting a pale

glow

over the water ...

not so dark…

…Finally, he cries...

………………………………………………………………………………..

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

My gosh is this ever melodramatic. Its always strange looking back on what you've written - I belive it is almost exactly a year since I wrote this , back then I hadn't realised the whole less is more thing. Ah well it serves it's purpose as a single one shot and now it will be added to my "Leader" collection, not much editing on my part here because I would do this fic a whole lot different now and if I started making changes it would destroy what I had been trying to create when I wrote it origionally.

Merci,

Review kindly

-Ani


	2. Just Friends

Story : Leader

Chapter: "Just Friends"

Rating : T

Summary : More from the elusive Robin , this time a kooky oneshot .

Author notes : this is again can't really be calissified into a genre , I guess you could call it a poem.

* * *

Just Friends.

That's all we ever could be.

Nothing more,

(A faint blush,)

(nervous tension)

Nothing less .

( Placidly )

(Platonic)

Just…friends .

Teammates, really.

* * *

And I'm happy . 

Seriously I'm happy with that

As happy as any obsessive compulsive , angst filled teenager could be.

My knickers are perfectly unknotted , untwisted

and, NO there is no stick up my ass.

( that sounds wrong …in other words I'm happy- not stressed- )

(and definetly _not_ thinking about how her purple skirt rides up when she reaches up , just likes she's doing right now)

( oh god...)

Did I mention I like cold showers ?

* * *

I'm mean its not like anything could actually happen 

We hug , but that's normal.

Friends hug .

Besides, she hugs everyone

All her _friends _

There she right now is hugging Cyborg

I really should wash this mask ,

For some reason , I'm seeing green .

( BB must have messed with the washing machine …tsk, new age hippy)

* * *

We are _just_ friends 

(I'm not even sure why I'm thinking about this right now )

I'm happy as just friends – although it is limiting . Slightly.

So what if I can't caress her moon silk skin,

Tangle my hands in her fiery hair.

(As I ravish her mouth ,)

(ragged breaths , wandering hands and,)

I'm perfectly content as we are –friends .

Seriously !

* * *

We are friends 

Just friends

JUST FRIENDS!

So why can't I accept that?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hehe, oh man I remember writing this little oddball. There is definetly nothing stellar ( writing wise) but hey , its kind of endearing to me , in a strange sort of way.

And as with the previous chapter this will no longer be on its own but added to the "Leader" collection.

Please review , kindly.

-Ani


	3. Photograph remember?

**Story :** Leader

**Chapter: **Photograph ( remember?

**Character :** Robn centric and ?

**Rating : **k+

**Summary: **A Robin centric shot ; a missing you, reflection filled, theme.

**  
**

**  
**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

**Photograph (remember?)

* * *

**

I saw you today,

From quite a distance

But I could see you all the same.

_Oh the memories you bring _

You had on your favorite blue hat

The one you had on the last time…

The last time we spoke.

_Do you remember that? _

I watched you for a moment

Smiling, laughing as if….

As if each moment was worthwhile

_I remember your laugh;_ _you were always the happy one_

I couldn't hear your voice

And yet your words rang in my head

Your taunting voice echoing, echoing

_Remember what you said that day? _

You glanced in my direction,

Once or twice -but you didn't see me,

You didn't see me freeze up, immobile, until you turned elsewhere.

_Remember when you walked away, without once looking back?_

I felt the urge to call your name,

Shout it, as you disappeared into the bustling crowd

I quelled the desire – the moment was gone, you were gone (again).

_Do you remember my voice? _

And here I am now,

Lamenting the day's events

Mourning my past and what I have become.

_Remember how I was back when we …were… us?_

Why did you leave?

How could you?

Did you even once think of me- do you think of me now?

_Do you even want to remember? _

Or are you just like me

Spewing jaded words at a photograph, dwelling on faded memories and…

Waiting.

* * *

In concept its meant to be Robin talking Star , but hey it could be Kitten or Raven or whomever , I mentioned no names so feel free to use your imagination. 

As before this is a one shot now finding its home in the "Leader" collection.

I promise that I will be adding some chapters that you havn't seen before, I'm in the process of writing two , one poem and one, one shot.

Review Kindly,

Love

-Ani

* * *

Return to Top 


	4. Caged Birds Can Never Fly

**Story:** Leader

**Chapter:** Caged Birds Can Never Fly

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Robin centric . A take on the uncannon robin/raven relationship - if were to exsit , would it really?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Through the cloak of black night we meet.

A shadow of a smile graces your dark features.

Distant,

Cold,

Tired.

Alone.

The darkness surrounds us.

A comforting blanket,

It's ebony fabric brushing against us

Hiding,

Comforting,

A lone red ember,

Fighting to keep alight

To keep secret

To keep sheltered

To keep what little of sanity we have left to ourselves.

And then we speak,

Warm air rushing out,

Touching,

Breathing,

Seeing,

_Feeling._

Our hushed tones,

Shattering the black comfort like glass.

We watch silent again as the pieces fall.

And our facades drop.

As do our cloaks,

Our capes,

Our masks-visible or not.

And we stand there,

Physically clothed

Psychologically naked

Bare,

Exposed.

For us what we truly are.

We stare at each other, and slowly move forward

Until there is but an inch of black night between us

An inch of chaos,

Insanity,

Covered up pain.

Our lips touch lightly

Black meets Black

Shadow meets Shadow

Night meets Night

We meet.

And for a moment, we're free

The bonds broken

Chains snapped

Free to soar,

Free to feel

Free to live.

We break apart, and reality rushes back

Cold

Dark

And alone

We step away from the momentary paradise….

The counted minutes of relief

The minuscule instant of freedom.

And we retreat back to the shadows

Taking comfort in the dark night

Letting the blackness embrace us

Like we never could.

We return,

To our lives

To our chains

Locked doors,

And broken keys.

Thinking,

Hoping

Wishing

Waiting, for this moment to return

Yearning,

Secretly

Silently

Praying for another split second

Of freedom.

For a chance to fly ,

A Robin and a Raven,

Soaring above it all .

Above all the hidden hurts

The bruises

And the wounds that never heal.

To soar above it all

To feel ,

To be free,

To Love.

It will never come…

Caged birds can never fly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN ( which does not stand for Author's Notes but Ani's Notes , hehe): Written last year in my melodramatic phase , over the top yes , but hey you mix a obsessive brooding leader and a gothically clad meditating half demon ...melodramatic just seeps out.

Again this is an origional fic of mine now being added to the "Leader" Collection

Please review kindly

love

-Ani


End file.
